


The Curious Nature of Stars

by cassiopeiasara



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Unintentional Bonding, middle of the night conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: B'Elanna explains the art of stargazing to Seven.





	The Curious Nature of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a prompt fill from tumblr that asked for B/7 and "stargazing". Many thanks to DiNovia for her beta work. 
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters are the property of Paramount, the Star Trek franchise, and people with a lot more power and money than yours truly. No profit was gained in producing this work.

Desperation and a lack of replicator rations drove B’Elanna to wander into the Mess Hall at 0100. The whoosh of the doors seemed to carry a chill with them and she suddenly missed the warmth of her quarters. As she neared the kitchen, she heard Neelix tinkering with something in the back, and she pulled her robe tighter as she called to him.

“Neelix?”

His head popped up from behind a stove and he rubbed the back of his neck as it hit one of his hanging frying pans. He shrugged like he expected the pain and moved closer to the counter where B’Elanna stood.

“B’Elanna? What can I do for you?”

B’Elanna managed a half smirk. “Late night snack, I guess.”

He smiled and grabbed a bowl from somewhere under the counter. “Trouble sleeping?”

She was glad to see the bowl was full of fruit which meant she didn’t have to calculate the odds of an upset stomach. She shrugged as she grabbed a banana.

“You could say that.”

“Well, it looks like you’re not the only one.” He nodded toward the far window and B’Elanna noticed for the first time that Seven stood staring outside it. She was cloaked in half shadow which should have made her look ominous but instead, the effect seemed more lonely than anything.

“How long has she been like that?”

“About an hour. I offered her something but she said she was fine.”

“Hmm.” B’Elanna lifted the banana and smiled at him. “Thanks for the fruit.”

He smiled back. “Anytime.”

She bit her lip and thought for a moment before she approached Seven. Maybe it was the lateness of the hour or the boredom that sometimes followed an inability to sleep that moved her,but she didn’t leave much time to bother over it.

“Ruminating?”

Seven turned slightly. “Lieutenant?”

B’Elanna unpeeled her fruit and took a bite as she nodded. “That’s me. So I wonder, what do Borgs think about at 0100 staring out the window?”

Seven straightened but B’Elanna could tell she wasn’t as bothered as she usually was by the term Borg. It was probably because B’Elanna’s tone lacked any of its usual bite. She really was exhausted. Seven sighed a little as she answered.

“It is not a common practice, but I find myself trying to understand the purpose of ‘stargazing’”

B’Elanna raised her eyebrows as she swallowed and finished her snack. “What?”

“I was studying human curiosity regarding space travel and I found several references to the pastime of _stargazing_. I am trying to ascertain its appeal.”

B’Elanna crossed her arms and turned toward the window. “I don’t think looking out a viewport at Warp 4 is a helpful comparison.”

“And what would be?”

B’Elanna threw her peel into the recycler and nodded toward the exit. “Let’s head to the Holodeck and I’ll show you.”

Seven turned and raised her ocular implant. “You wish to spend recreational time with me?”

B’Elanna rolled her eyes. “Blame it on the time and lack of sleep. We’re using your Holodeck hours by the way.”

Seven hesitated for a moment.

B’Elanna shrugged. “Look, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I will accompany you.” Seven nodded and followed B’Elanna to the exit.

“Appreciate the enthusiasm. Let’s go.”

They reached Holodeck 1 in no time.  Seven punched in her authorization code, then B’Elanna scrolled through the general programs and settled on a simple cabin in the woods on Earth. The cabin was settled next to a clearing with a large front porch and steps.

B’Elanna walked up to the porch and sat on the steps. Seven hesitated a moment as she took in the location. Her eyes were wide and a little frantic,  reminding B’Elanna of her own reaction the first time her father took her camping.

B’Elanna patted the step next to her. “Come on, you’ll be fine.”

Seven took tentative steps toward her, causing B’Elanna to chuckle softly.

“I picked a quiet night; I promise nothing is going to jump out at you. Come sit down so I can show you.”

Seven finished crossing toward the steps and sat down.

B’Elanna pointed toward the sky. “Look up.”

Seven lifted her eyes and stared at the stars for a few minutes then sighed. “This is where I was confused. What is the proper protocol for  _gazing_?”

B’Elanna shrugged. “You just look, I guess. Some people trace constellations, others use…” She paused and stated, “Computer, add telescope.”

A telescope materialized in front of them. Seven stood and circled it, taking in every detail.

B’Elanna stepped up to it and started to explain. “The design hasn’t changed much in centuries, the range and clarity are all they’ve really updated. You look through here.” She pointed toward the eyepiece.

Seven looked through it and commented, “I don’t see the relevance. It is merely a magnification of what you could plainly see from merely looking.”

B’Elanna sighed. Maybe this was a mistake. She wasn’t necessarily qualified in explaining human tendencies despite her experience and heritage. She shrugged as she sat back down on the cabin steps.

“I guess, planetside, looking up at the sky reminds you of how vast the universe is. Some people find the stillness peaceful. I was always trying to cross reference star charts.”

Seven looked up from the telescope. “Space travel was always of interest?”

Seven looked gorgeous in the moonlight and the fact that the thought crossed her mind threw B’Elanna off slightly.  She shook her head a little, wondering if her brain was playing tricks on her because of the hour and her insomnia.

“Not always. I mean, I wanted to be an engineer for as long as I can remember, but working on a starship wasn’t my initial goal.”

Seven turned and sat next to her again. She tilted her head and asked, “What was?”

B’Elanna looked up at the sky as she answered.

“I liked city planning and the thought of working with architects. But then, I discovered things like warp mechanics and EPS manifolds and I changed my mind.”

B’Elanna wondered why it was so easy to talk to Seven like this here when she could count on one hand how many civilized conversations she’d shared with her.  

Seven nodded as she turned to look up at the sky once more. “I still do not understand this desire humans have to explore the unknown. Or the odd mystification of entities as simple as stars.”

B’Elanna shrugged. “I guess it’s hard to get when you have the knowledge and technology of so many species or when you’ve been in space as long as you have. It’s different when all you know is this.” She gestured at the space around them.

A silence settled between them that B’Elanna was surprised to find was not uneasy. She wasn’t sure how long they sat there but eventually she yawned and Seven spoke.

“Thank you for your assistance, Lieutenant. I think perhaps you should attempt to sleep.”

B’Elanna opened her mouth to protest but another yawn stopped her. “I guess you’re right.” She took one last look at the sky before she ordered, “Computer, end program.”

Seven followed her out of the holodeck. “I will proceed to Astrometrics.”

B’Elanna nodded. “Good night, Seven.”

Seven nodded in return. “Sweet dreams, Lieutenant.”

B’Elanna tilted her head in surprise at the kind phrasing. “Uh, thanks.”

She wandered to the turbolift and stated the deck for her quarters. In the morning, she wondered at how her sleep had been so peaceful and didn’t protest when a power increase of .003% came through from Astrometrics.


End file.
